An Eevee Adventure
by EvilCat
Summary: Read and find out :P


An Eevee Adventure  
  
Amanda woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around for whatever had woken her up. It was something scratching at the window. She opened the window, and in flew a white owl. It had a letter for her, and she took it.  
  
"Dear Amanda,  
  
"How have you been doing? Come up to the lab soon, I have a new set of Pokémon in, for the trainers leaving the island next month and I thought that you would like to see them. I know how interested you are in starting early on your journey. The Pokédexs are ready, so you can also try them out."  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
  
Professor Maple  
  
Amanda smiled. The professor had always been really nice to her. She wrote, "I'll come up to the lab tomorrow at noon after lunch. See you soon, Amanda," and gave the letter back to the owl.  
  
Now that she was up, she decided to go online and research Pokémon some more. She hoped the Professor would get an Eevee soon. That was the one she wanted to start with. She heard that they were harder to train because they were normal-types and weren't very effective against any other type.   
  
Eevee, though, could evolve into 3 different Pokémon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. She didn't know which would be the best choice if she decided to evolve it. Vaporeon could learn water and ice attacks, which were effective against a lot of different types. Jolteon was very speedy, and learned bug, fighting and electric attacks, although its attack rating wasn't very high, so those attacks wouldn't do much. Flareon learned fire attacks, but had the best attack rating of the bunch.   
  
  
***** 12:03 the next day *****  
  
Amanda headed over to the Professors lab. She was greeted by one of her aids and taken to the Professors room, where all the Pokémon for beginning trainers were kept.  
  
"Hi, Amanda, come one in. This is the last batch that we're going to get, and you can start training right now, if you'd like," the Professor said.  
  
"Cool, so what Pokémon do you have?" Amanda asked.  
  
"We have a total of 20, that's how many people are going to be traveling around to the gyms this year."  
  
Amanda knew that every year, new trainers qualified for the journey would come here to start their journey, as this was the location of the first gym, whose leader used normal-types.   
  
"If you want to have an edge against the gym leader on this island, I suggest taking Nidoran (f) because it learns double kick," the Professor added. "You can also tell what level it's at with the new monitor included in the Pokédex," she explained, "Nidoran (f) learns Double Kick at level 12, you'd only have to train it 2 levels."  
  
Amanda looked the little blue poison-type over. It was cute, but Amanda didn't know how well it would do against the other leaders.  
  
"What others do you have?" Amanda asked, still curious.  
  
"Follow me, Nidoran was only out because she's like a pet to me," she replied cheerfully.  
  
Professor Maple led Amanda into a small field with Pokémon running around in it. She blew a whistle and all the Pokémon gathered around, intrigued by the new visitor they had.  
  
Amanda recognized all of the Pokémon there immediately. Oddish, Vulpix, Seel, Clefairy, Pikachu, Sandshrew, Nidoran (f), Abra, Geodude, Doduo, Ekans, Machop, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Magnemite, Lickitung, Caterpie, Cubone, and EEVEE!  
  
"I definitely want the Eevee," Amanda said, "It's the one I've been wanting."  
  
"Eevee is an excellent choice, she's proven to be very reliable. Right now she's at level 10, and knows Body Slam, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, and Reflect. It's a very versatile attack range, Body Slam can paralyze, Quick Attack insures you get 1st attack, Sand-Attack lowers your opponents accuracy, and Reflect increases your defense," the professor stated.  
  
"Cool. Ummm... if I ever decide to evolve her, what do you think my best bet would be?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, I'd say Vaporeon because it can learn ice and water attacks and has high defense and special," Professor Nightshade continued, "but all of them are good choices and are strong in one area."  
  
"Neat... so, can I take her right now?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Well, to get Eevee, you need to take a test, if you pass the test, you get an evolution stone kit."  
  
"Ok, I'll take it."  
  
Amanda found the test surprisingly easy, and she aced it with none wrong.  
  
"You did great. Here are 3 evolution stones, 6 Pokéball, and a Pokédex. I suggest you train Eevee for the gym leader," Professor Maple replied, and waved Amanda good-bye.  
  
***** The Next Day ******  
  
Amanda got up early and stretched. Eevee looked happy to see that Amanda was awake, and jumped up, licking Amanda on the face.  
  
"Hiya, Ginger." Amanda laughed, "I see you're up bright and early."  
  
Eevee smiled, and jumped down off the bed. Amanda then remembered; it was her 12th birthday!   
  
"Heh, now I'm officially allowed to have a Pokémon," she sighed and jumped off her bead, getting dressed quickly and running down the stairs to breakfast, Eevee following right behind her.  
  
Amanda looked around disdainfully. Her parents were never home, not even on her birthday. April and Liz were there, though, and so were her sisters.  
  
"Hey Lil' sis," her older sister, Vanessa greeted her, "I'm glad you're up, pancakes just got done."  
  
Amanda was the youngest in her family, with 3 older sisters; Vanessa, Melissa, and Crystal, she was always looked down to.  
  
Amanda ate breakfast with her sisters and her friends before her sisters yanked her away from the table.  
  
"Just because mom and dad aren't home doesn't mean you don't get presents," Melissa said, dragging Amanda into the family room.  
  
There were 12 neatly wrapped presents on the floor, some were from her friends, some from her sisters, but none from her parents because they hadn't been there to wrap any.  
  
"We would raid their room, but its locked," Crystal explained.  
  
Amanda and her friends gathered around the presents. Amanda got a Pokédex upgrade ("It just came out yesterday," said Melissa, "so yours doesn't have it yet."), a small kit with vitamins and other ingredients for Pokémon food, and a Pokémon first-aid kit, just to name a few.  
  
"Liz and I also got our Pokémon yesterday," April said cheerfully, sporting a Charmander, and Liz, a Vulpix.   
  
Eevee barked at Vulpix, and Vulpix barked back.  
  
Amanda laughed, "They sure do get along good. They need to start if we're gonna travel together."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Soon enough, all the trainers were gathered on Cinnabar Island, awaiting their Pokémon. Amanda spotted a kid named Adam and went up to him. He was traveling with 2 other kids, Brandon and Jimmy. They had gotten Pokémon from their hometown of New York City; Eevee, Vulpix, and Pidgeot; because they had signed up late.   
  
Amanda and her group decided to travel with them until the Pokémon League. Amanda's Eevee was at level 21 already, and April had a Charmeleon at level 23. Liz's Vulpix was at level 19 because she didn't have a very long time to train it due to being away so much.  
  
Adam's Eevee was an attractive dark brown, almost black, and Amanda's was, well, the color of Ginger; a lighter, chestnut brown. Brandon's Vulpix was also a chestnut brown color, and Liz's was a fiery red color.  
  
Since all of their pokémon were trained, they decided to take on the Gym Leader, Alex, right away.   
  
Alex trained normal-type Pokémon on the little island known as Cinnabar. He was the only gym leader still on Pokémon Island where kids went to get their first pokémon. After that, they would head to the U.S.   
  
They entered the gym; it was a bright blue color (like Mewtwos battle area in Stadium). The gym leader was a pleasant looking girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was grooming an Eevee.  
  
"Hi! New trainers? If you want to battle me, I must say I'm not a push-over like some of the other battles you might have fought!" she said.   
  
"We're ready, Alex..." Amanda said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Amanda! Didn't recognize you, with your Eevee. What's its name again?"  
  
"Ginger."  
  
"Cool name. I think I'll battle you first, if you don't mind," she stated, smiling.  
  
"Ok, Amanda, show us what you can do!" cheered April.  
  
Amanda stepped into an elevator, bringing her to a high elevation. There were rocks floating in air, it was for bird pokémon! Her Eevee wouldn't stand a chance against a Pidgeot or Fearow. Her Eevee was at a higher level than this trainer's pokémon, though, so she had an advantage.  
  
"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Alex yelled, and a medium-sized bird Pokémon flew up and perched on a rock.  
  
"Eevee, go!" Amanda yelled. Her Eevee jumped out of the box and into the arena. It stood on a rock like a mountain goat, but soon found its way to flat ground.  
  
"Pidgeotto, Gust!" Alex yelled, and the bird flapped its wings rapidly, blowing up sand and rocks, but also making a tornado in the process.  
  
The tornado lifted Ginger up, and threw her into a sharp rock. She slipped off and clung on the edge of the platform. It hauled itself up, and Pidgeotto pecked fiercely pecked at Ginger, aiming for the neck.  
  
"Ginger, Sand-Attack!" Amanda commanded. Ginger kicked sand at the Pidgeotto, knocking it off balance with a small stone in its eye. The Pidgeotto flew blindly away, dazed by the small rock in his eye.  
  
"Eevee, use Reflect!" Ginger took this time to make a shield around it. "Body Slam!" She sprang off the rock platform it was on and hurled itself at the Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was knocked into a rock, but Ginger started falling. She spun into the air and landed on another platform. That was too close.   
  
"Quick Attack!" She jumped over to the platform Pidgeotto was on and rammed her head into its side. Pidgeotto fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Yes! I won!" Amanda yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Pidgeotto, return. Fearow, give her the badge," stated Alex.  
  
A Fearow flew up to Amanda and threw her a Feather Badge. Amanda smiled and pinned the purple feather to her belt. She and her Eevee went down to where her friends were. They all said congratulations to her and took their own turns facing Alex.  
  
Eventually, all of them had Feather Badges in different colors and were heading off to the Pokémon Center before talking with the other trainers.  
  
  
A/N - Likes? Dislikes? How'd you like the battle? Please R/R! Tell me whatcha' think about it!   
  
A/D - Pokémon belongs to whoever owns Pokémon (GameFreak, Creatures, Nintendo) and Amanda belongs to me, as do the other characters and gym leaders and Professor Maple (you might use the name, just don't make him/her like this Maple)  



End file.
